Emma & Luke : Teenage Parents
by kjay15
Summary: When Emma and Luke find out they're going to be teenage parents, they must figure out how to mature in order to raise their own children. I'm sorry the summary stinks. *Warning - The first chapter contains sex*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, so here is a new story, it's about Emma and Luke becoming teenage parents, and how they have to learn to be mature in order to raise their soon to be born children. Please review with your ideas of the story and I hope you like it. I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 1)

It was Saturday night, September 27th 2014, it was the first school dance of the year, and everybody was having fun. Emma Ross, 15, has golden-blonde hair and hazel eyes, was dancing with her boyfriend Chad Cassidy, 16, had short blonde hair and green eyes, Emma was a Sophomore at Walden Academy, and Chad was a Junior. They had been dating since the beginning of the school year, so just a couple of weeks.

Luke Ross, 14, has dark, curly, brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes, was dancing with his girlfriend Lydia Sawyer, 14 as well, has strawberry blonde hair, and ocean-blue eyes. Luke and Lydia began dating in the summer, and continued their relationship into the next school year. They were voted cutest couple of the Freshman class at Walden Academy.

While slow dancing, Chad had his hands on Emma's waist, and her arms were on his shoulders and around his neck, they both stared into each other's eyes. Luke had his hands on Lydia's waist, and her arms were on his shoulders and around his neck as well. They were also staring into each other's eyes.

While dancing, Emma said "Chad?"

"Yeah Em?" Chad replied.

"I think I love you" Emma said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Chad said.

"Really?" Emma said.

"Yeah baby, I want to be with you, because I love you" Chad said.

"That's so sweet!" Emma said.

"You know what, we should go somewhere quiet, where we can get some alone time" Chad said.

"Okay" Emma said as she and Chad left the dance.

Meanwhile, Luke and Lydia were dancing, and Luke looked over and saw Emma and Chad leaving. He said "Where are they going?"

"Maybe to the bathroom" Lydia said.

"Probably" Luke replied.

Then Luke looked back into Lydia's big blue eyes, he then said "Lydia? I think I'm in love with you"

They both stopped dancing and Lydia said "I do too Luke"

Luke smiled and said "Let's go somewhere more quiet"

"Sure" Lydia said and they both walked out of the dance.

They both walked down the hall and into a classroom, and sat on top of one of the desks. Luke grabbed Lydia's hands and put them in his, he then said "Lydia Holland Sawyer, I'm in love with you"

Lydia smiled at the sound of her full name and says "I love you too Lucas Filbert Ross!" and they both kissed. This was the first kiss both of them had ever had, sure there was a kiss on the cheek or forehead here and there, but never on the lips. Both felt their hearts pounding. Luke then broke off the kiss to breathe as well as Lydia. Luke looked up at Lydia and says "Do you want to?"

"Yes, Luke, I want to!" Lydia said and pulled off Luke's suit jacket. Luke then grabbed the straps of her dress, and pulled them down her shoulders. They both kissed and continued to undress. They both were in the moment and forgot to use protection, so they both had unprotected sex on the floor of the classroom, both of them losing their virginity.

Meanwhile, in the library, Emma and Chad were making out behind a bookcase. Emma broke the kiss and said "Chad, I'm ready!"

"You sure?" Chad said.

"Yes, I'm sure" Emma replied.

"Alright" Chad answered and pulled out a condom from his pocket. Emma said "You had a condom in your pocket this whole time?"

"You never know right?" Chad said and started to glide his hand up Emma's leg. Emma said "I guess" and then kissed Chad again. They both then undressed and Chad put on the condom, and they both had sex, on the floor, in the library, making Emma lose her virginity.

About ten minutes later, both couples headed back to the dance, with both Lydia and Emma walking a little funny. After the dance Luke took Lydia home along with Emma, but Chad went home right away, not bothering to take Emma home like a gentlemen. Both Luke and Emma had no idea what the other one did, they both just couldn't stop smiling. After dropping Lydia off, Luke and Emma walked home, talking about how awesome the dance was.

(End of Chapter 1)

**So I hope you guys liked the first chapter (sorry it was short) please review with your ideas for the story, and the next chapter will be up soon :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 2 of the story, I hope you like it and continue to read. Please leave a review down below, I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 2)

It was Sunday morning, September 28th 2014, 9:42am. Luke had just woken up, he quickly smiled at the thought of the night before, the night where he lost his virginity. He got out of bed, and changed into some new clothes, just a plain white t-shirt and some skinny jeans. He walked out into the hallway and was about to walk downstairs when he heard sniffling. Luke then followed the sound and got to Emma's door. He knocked on the door and said "Emma? Are you okay?"

"Please Luke, just go away!" Emma said through the door.

Luke didn't listen, he opened the door and saw Emma sitting on her bed, with a bunch of tissues surrounding her, and tears streaming down her face. She yelled "Luke! Get out!" and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Luke asked.

"Just please leave!" Emma said as she tried to gather up all the tissues.

"Not until you tell me why you're crying?" Luke says sternly.

"I-I Can't!" Emma cried out.

"Emma, I'm your brother! You can tell me anything!" Luke said sincerely.

"Not this!" Emma said as she tried to push Luke out of the room.

"Emma! I want to help!" Luke said as he was pushed out of the room, and then the door was slammed in his face and then he heard the door lock.

"Please Emma!" Luke yelled through the door.

"Just leave me alone!" Emma yelled back.

Luke then huffed and walked back into his room, he grabbed a paper clip and walked back over to Emma's door. He unlocked the door with the paper clip and ran inside.

"Luke!" Emma yelled right after Luke shut the door and locked it back.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're crying!" Luke said.

"Fine!" Emma yelled and said "Follow me" as she walked towards her bathroom door. Luke followed her into her bathroom and she pointed towards the sink, Luke looked at the sink and saw three pregnancy tests, all of them said positive. Luke's eyes widened in disbelief. He said "Oh my god!"

"I'm pregnant" Emma said and started to cry again.

"N-No, Y-You can't be pregnant, b-because you have to have s-sex to get pregnant!" Luke exclaimed.

Emma said "I had sex" and wiped away her tears, "at the dance" she added.

Luke looked up to her and said "Emma! You're the good one! How could you have sex!"

"I don't know! I was caught up in the moment, and Chad was so sweet!" Emma said and then realized she needed to tell Chad.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but first I need to tell Chad, and then we can decide together" Emma said.

"Okay" Luke replied.

"At least you aren't in this situation" Emma said.

Luke then realized, that he had unprotected sex with Lydia, he immediately stopped talking.

"Luke?" Emma asked.

"Oh god!" Luke said.

"Oh, please tell me you and Lydia didn't have sex" Emma said praying for him to say no.

Luke just looked down at his feet. Emma gasped and shouted "Oh my god! Luke! You're only 14!"

"Well, you're only 15!" Luke yelled back.

"Okay, please tell me you used protection?" Emma said.

Luke then stared back down at his feet.

"Oh my god! You are so stupid! At least I used protection!" Emma shouted.

"Calm down! Lydia isn't pregnant, she's too young!" Luke said surely.

"Luke! She's 14, she is old enough to conceive!" Emma said.

Luke then stopped talking in fear.

"You need to call her right now, and tell her to come over here and take a test" Emma said sternly.

"You have more?" Luke said.

"I have a pack of ten, only used three" Emma said.

"Okay, I'll go call her" Luke said as he ran back to his room.

Emma prayed to God that Lydia wasn't pregnant, she didn't want that for Luke, but she also had to worry about herself, she was pregnant, and now she had to tell Chad.

(End of Chapter 2)

**Alright, so that's it for this chapter, again, I'm sorry it was short, I'll try to make them longer. Anyway, please leave a review down below with your ideas for the story. I hope you liked it and continue to read :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals, it's time for Chapter 3, This chapter will be longer than before, I promise. I hope you like it, and please leave a review down below. I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 3)

Luke ran into his room and grabbed his cellphone, he went to his contacts and pressed Lydia's number. The phone started to ring, and after waiting for what seems like the longest ten seconds of Luke's life, Lydia finally answered.

"Hey Luke!" Lydia said over the phone.

"Hey Lydia" Luke said nervously.

"What's up?" Lydia said casually.

"Umm...can you please come over right away, we need to talk" Luke said.

"Okay, sure, I'll be there in like twenty minutes" Lydia said.

"Cool" Luke said.

"I love you" Lydia said into the phone.

"Love you too" Luke said and hung up, this was the hardest things he had eve had to do. He hoped that the test would say negative.

Meanwhile, Emma had just dialed Chad's number. After waiting a couple seconds, Chad answered with a "Hello?"

"Hey Chad, it's Emma!" Emma said as she wiped away tears in her eyes.

"Hey Em, how are you?" Chad said over the phone.

"Umm...g-good?" Emma lied.

"Okay" Chad replied.

"Can you meet me in the park in about ten minutes, I need to tell you something" Emma said nearly close to tears again.

"Okay baby, see you in ten!" Chad said and hung up.

Emma cringed at the word baby, she hoped that Chad would take it well. So she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. She ran into Luke in the hallway and she said "Did you call her?"

"Yeah, she coming over now" Luke said with fear in his eyes he then added "What if she is p-pregnant?"

"I don't know, but at least we have each other" Emma said.

"You meeting Chad?" Luke said.

"Yeah, in the park" Emma replied as she walked downstairs and into the elevator. She did not want to do this, but she had too, she had to tell Chad that he was going to be a father.

- A couple minutes later, in the park -

Emma was sitting on a bench, looking around to see if she saw Chad. She had her purse covering her stomach, as if she was already showing and wanted to hide it. After a couple minutes, she saw Chad, he saw her on the bench and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Chad" Emma said nervously.

"Hey Emma, so why did you want to meet me?" Chad asked.

"Oh, well, at the dance..." Emma managed to get out before Chad interrupted her saying "Oh! You want us to have sex again? Ok, we can go back to my place if you want?"

"What? No!" Emma said.

"Then what?" Chad asked.

"Well, i-it's that, I-I'm p-pr-pregnant" Emma stuttered.

"What!" Chad yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Emma said as she started to tear up.

"How? W-we used a condom?" Chad asked.

"Sometimes they don't work" Emma said as tears flowed down her face, Emma then said "Listen, w-we can figure this out together"

"We?" Chad exclaimed as he stood up.

Emma stood up as well and said "Yeah? Both of us, you're the father!"

"I'm not taking care of that baby! You're the slut that got knocked up!" Chad yelled.

"What? You said you loved me?" Emma said in disbelief.

"Umm, hello? It's called lying! I just said that to get into your pants! I just had to say those three little words, and boom you were all over me, you slut!" Chad yelled.

"Why are you calling me that?" Emma said crying.

"Because you are one! And a pretty bad one at that, getting knocked up on your first time!" Chad yelled.

"Stop it! This is your baby too" Emma yelled.

"Hah, you actually think I'm gonna take care of that thing your carrying! You wish!" Chad yells and begins to walk away, leaving Emma standing there, speechless, she begins to break down crying. She grabs her purse and runs home.

Meanwhile, a couple minutes after Emma left, Lydia walked out of the elevator. She saw Luke sitting on the couch and smiled.

"Hey Luke!" Lydia said with a smile.

"Hey Lydia" Luke said nervously.

"So? Why did you want me to come over?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, well, just follow me" Luke said grabbing Lydia's hand and pulling her upstairs into Emma's room.

"Why are we in your sisters room?" Lydia asked.

"Okay, well, I kinda need you to take a p-pregnancy test?" Luke said.

"What? A pregnancy test? Luke I'm not pregnant!" Lydia said.

"We don't know that! We had unprotected sex, meaning there is a possibility that you could be pregnant!" Luke exclaimed.

"Alright fine! Where are the tests?" Lydia said.

"In Emma's bathroom" Luke said as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the box. He handed to Lydia and she looked inside.

"Three are gone?" Lydia said.

"Yeah, Emma used those ones" Luke said and then quickly covered his mouth.

"Why did Emma take three? Oh my god is she pregnant?" Lydia asked.

"Ugh, Yes! Emma's pregnant, she's going to talk to Chad right now" Luke said.

"Oh my god!" Lydia said in disbelief.

"Just take one, then we can find out if were in the same situation as her okay?" Luke asked.

"Okay" Lydia said.

Luke left the bathroom and sat on Emma's bed, after waiting like a minute, Lydia came out.

"Well? What did it say?" Luke asked.

"Not anything yet, we have to give it a minute" Lydia said.

After what seemed like the longest minute of both their lives, the test beeped. Luke and Lydia ran over and looked at it. The test said positive, Lydia was pregnant with Luke's baby.

Lydia started to cry into Luke's chest, and Luke rested his head on her shoulder. They were both completely terrified. They both sat down on Emma's bed, not saying a word. The room was filled with silence, neither one of them knew what to say, they both felt extremely dumb, they were too young, and should have at least used protection, but they didn't and now she was pregnant, and so was Emma.

Suddenly, they both heard a ding, Emma must be home. Luke grabbed Lydia's hand and guided her out of the room. Emma bolted up the stairs and ran into them, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Emma! What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Chad!" Emma exclaimed and ran into her room.

Luke and Lydia followed her and Lydia asked "What happened with Chad?"

"He left me! He called me a slut, and then left me!" Emma cried.

"He left you?" Luke asked.

"Yes!" Emma cried into his shoulder, Luke then felt uncomfortable. Emma then wiped away her tears and asked "Please tell me you took the test?" to Lydia.

"Yeah, I did" Lydia said looking down at her stomach.

"Oh god, please tell me you're not pregnant?" Emma asked hopefully.

Luke and Lydia looked down at their feet and Luke said "The test said positive"

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed.

"I know, you and Lydia are both pregnant" Luke said in disbelief.

"What are we gonna do?" Lydia said.

"I don't know, but we'll have each other" Emma said.

- A couple hours later -

They all were still in Emma's room. Lydia had taken three more tests just to make sure, it's official, she's pregnant.

"How are we gonna tell our parents?" Luke said.

"I don't know yet, but I hope they will be supportive" Emma said.

"How about your mom and dad Lydia? How do you think they'll take it?" Emma added.

"It's just my mom, my dad passed away when I was four, a car accident" Lydia said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Emma said.

"She doesn't like to talk about it" Luke said as he rubbed her back.

"Okay, sorry" Emma said.

"It's okay" Lydia said.

"How about, me and Lydia will tell her mom tomorrow, and then after that we can tell our parents?" Luke said.

"Sounds fine" Emma said.

"Okay" Lydia said.

"Let me take you home" Luke said as he grabbed Lydia's hand and leaves the room.

(End of Chapter 3)

**Alright, so that was Chapter 3, now both Emma and Lydia are pregnant. I hoped you liked it, and please leave a review about what the gender and name should be for the babies. The next chapter should be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals, it's time for Chapter 4, so to recap, both Emma and Lydia are pregnant, and Chad left Emma. This chapter and the next is about Luke, Lydia, and Emma telling their parents about the pregnancy, how will they take it? Read and find out. I hope you like and please review with your ideas for the story. I do not own Jessie. **

(Beginning of Chapter 4)

It was now 11:15, everybody was asleep. Except for Luke and Emma, they were terrified, they were going to be parents. Luke had already taken Lydia home and returned, he had no idea how scared Lydia must be. He got up out of his bed and walked into the hallway, he quietly walked over to Emma's door and knocked quietly.

"Come In" Emma said quietly through the door.

Luke opened the door and walked in, he shut the door beside him and said "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure Luke" Emma said as he moved to one side of her bed and patted the spot next to her, indicating she wanted him to lay here.

Luke walked over to her bed, and pulled down the covers, and laid down, and pulled the covers back up over his body, he looked at Emma and said "Thanks"

"No problem" Emma said and then added "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, you?" Luke asked.

"Same" Emma replied.

"How are we gonna be parents? We're way too young! You're only fifteen, and I'm only fourteen!" Luke said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I don't know how we'll do it, but at least were not alone, we have each other, and our family, and you have Lydia" Emma said.

"I'm sorry for what Chad did to you" Luke said sincerely.

"Thanks" Emma said.

"Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Luke said in annoyance.

"How about, since mom and dad are supposed to get home early in the morning, we tell them that were sick, you can call Lydia in the morning and tell her too, and then we can tell our parents then" Emma said.

"Okay" Luke said.

"Now, let's at least try to get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow" Emma said.

"Fine" Luke said as they both closed their eyes, and drifted to sleep.

- The Next Morning -

It was now Monday morning, September 29th 2014, 7:23am, Emma just woke up. She looked around and saw Luke sleeping next to her, Emma shook him and said "Wake up"

"What?" Luke said.

"You have to call Lydia and tell her to pretend to be sick, and we have to convince mom and dad that were sick too, so I will go get some makeup and make it look like were sick" Emma said as she got out of bed.

"Woah! I'm not wearing any makeup!" Luke said.

"Oh quit being such a guy!" Emma said as she grabbed her makeup bag.

"Ugh, fine, just to make me look sick!" Luke said.

They both put on the makeup, and Luke called Lydia to tell her to act sick, she agreed. Luke and Emma then walked downstairs where they saw their parents, Jessie, and Bertram all sitting on the couch.

Christina looked up and saw her children, they both looked sick "Are you two alright?" she asked.

"No, we feel terrible" Emma said.

"Yeah, my head hurts!" Luke complained.

"Okay, well, you two go back to bed, you're not going to school today" Morgan said.

"Okay" both Emma and Luke said and headed back upstairs, and went into their own rooms.

- A couple hours later -

Ravi and Zuri were now at school, and Luke and Emma were in their rooms, Luke was texting Lydia, while Emma just stared at the ceiling. She was terrified, she had no idea how to raise a kid, she also felt terrified for Luke and Lydia, they're only fourteen! Of course, she is only a year older, but still.

Luke texted Lydia "Hey, so when do you think I should come over and we can tell your mom?"

She texted back "I don't know, how about like 1:30? That's the time my mom gets off work today"

Luke replied by saying "Okay, I'll be there by 1:15" and pressed send.

"Okay" Lydia responded.

Luke looked at the time on his phone, it read 11:46. He sighed, he really didn't know how he was going to tell his parents. He was only fourteen, and he was going to be a dad. He didn't know how to take care of a kid, he barely knew how to take care of himself.

Meanwhile, in Emma's room, she had grew bored of staring at the ceiling and walks over to her closet. She looked inside and sees all her clothes, she sighs, she realizes she wouldn't be able to fit into those for like nine months, all her designer, and in-season clothes will be last season in nine months.

- A couple of hours later -

It was now 12:55, Luke had changed into some new clothes, just a dark blue, buttoned up shirt, with a grey jacket over it, and some skinny jeans and red converse shoes. He had told his parents he was feeling better, and wanted to go to the park for some fresh air. So he left the penthouse, and traveled to Lydia's apartment a few blocks away.

He finally arrived at her building at around 1:10, and he got to her apartment by 1:13, he knocked on her door, and a couple seconds later, the door swung open, revealing Lydia still in her pajamas, just a pink t-shirt and some grey sweatpants rolled up to her knees. Her hair was also in a frizzy braid.

"Hey Luke" Lydia said happy to see him.

"Hi Lydia" Luke said as he walked inside and kissed Lydia on the forehead.

"My mom will be home in like fifteen minutes" Lydia said as she grabbed two waters from the fridge and handed one to Luke.

"Okay" Luke replied as he took the water and sat down on the couch with Lydia.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know, we'll decided together" Luke said as he took Lydia's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"Fine, although I felt a little sick this morning, but it's gone now" Lydia said.

"Alright" Luke said.

"How's Emma?" Lydia asked.

"She's fine, she didn't have morning sickness...yet" Luke said.

"That's good, but what about her and Chad?" Lydia asked.

"She's heartbroken, Chad is a pathetic coward who can't man up and face the reality that he is going to be a father" Luke said in disgust.

"I knew he was a bad guy" Lydia said.

"Yeah, so what are we gonna do?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?" Lydia said.

"Well, are we keeping the baby? Giving it up for adoption? Or an a-ab-bortion?" Luke stuttered at the final word.

"No abortion, I'm not gonna kill the baby!" Lydia said.

"Good, I didn't want that either!" Luke said in relief.

"Now it's just adoption or keep it" Lydia said.

"I think we should keep it" Luke said.

"What? Are you crazy? We're only fourteen, we can't raise a kid!" Lydia exclaimed.

"But we can learn! Plus, I was adopted remember? I spent six years in the foster care. Being transferred from one family to another, terrified that I would never have a true family! The orphanage I was at was horrible, I don't want that for our baby" Luke said.

"But what if he or she gets adopted by someone great?" Lydia said.

"What if he or she gets adopted by someone horrible?" Luke replied.

Suddenly, Ms. Sawyer, Lydia's mom walked into the apartment. She saw Lydia and Luke sitting on the couch and said "Lydia Marie Sawyer! You should be asleep! You're sick! And I said no boys over when I'm not here!"

"Mom! I lied, I'm not sick" Lydia said.

"Seriously! Why?" Ms. Sawyer asked and then added "Why is Luke here anyway, why isn't he at school?"

"He pretended to be sick too" Lydia said in defense.

"Ms. Sawyer, I'm afraid we need to tell you something" Luke said in a serious tone.

"Oh god, what is it?" Ms. Sawyer asked nervously.

"You might want to sit down mom" Lydia said.

"Oh no, this is worse than I thought" Ms. Sawyer said as she sat in the chair across from them.

"Okay, well...umm...when I went to the dance with Luke" Lydia stuttered.

"Go on?" Ms. Sawyer said nervously.

"Well...we...sort of...had s-sex" Lydia said as she looked down at her feet.

"What?" Ms. Sawyer exclaimed.

"I-I'm pregnant!" Lydia said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh my god! You both are only fourteen! You're too young!" Ms. Sawyer yelled.

"Ms. Sawyer with all do respect, we plan to have this baby" Luke said.

"Umm...okay, I can handle this...after all, I had you when I was seventeen" Ms. Sawyer said to Lydia to calm herself down.

"I presume you're the father?" Ms. Sawyer asked Luke.

"Y-Yes" Luke replied.

"Do your parent know?" Ms. Sawyer asked.

"Not yet, we were planning on telling them later today" Luke said.

"Okay well...I hope they take it well...I'm sorry I'm all freaked out, I just didn't expect to become a grandma at thirty-one years old" Ms. Sawyer said.

"Thank you Ms. Sawyer" Luke said.

"Thank you mom" Lydia said with tears falling down her cheek as she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome sweetie, and I want you to know I will give you my full support" Ms. Sawyer said as she hugged both of them.

"Thank you so much, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go tell my parents" Luke said.

"Alright, good luck, I hope they'll take it well" Ms. Sawyer said as they left the apartment.

(End of Chapter 4)

**Alright, so that was chapter 4, I hope you liked it and the next one will show how Morgan and Christina take the news. Please review with your ideas for the story, and the next chapter will be up soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 5, it's about Luke and Emma telling their parents about the pregnancy, how do you think they'll react, you're gonna have to read and find out. I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas.**

(Beginning of Chapter 5)

Luke and Lydia walked back to Luke's penthouse, each extremely nervous, they were happy Ms. Sawyer was fine with it, but would Mr. And Mrs. Ross?

Once they got to the penthouse, Christina and Morgan were sitting on the couch, and Emma was sitting with them.

"You're back! I was getting worried" Christina said as she stood up.

"Oh, hello Lydia" Christina added.

"Why aren't you in school?" Morgan asked Lydia.

"Listen mom, dad, we faked being sick" Luke exclaimed.

"What? Why would you do that?" Christina asked.

"Because we need to tell you something" Emma said.

"Well, what is it?" Morgan asked.

"You might want to sit down" Luke said nervously.

"Oh no" Christina said annoyingly as she took a seat next to Morgan on the couch, as Emma, Luke, and Lydia stood across from them.

They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, and Morgan said "Well, are you gonna tell us?"

"Okay fine, just please don't be mad" Emma said nervously.

"Well then don't give us a reason to be mad" Christina said.

"Alright, well...umm...you see...I-I'm...p-preg-nant" Emma said as she hid behind Luke and Lydia.

"What?" Both parents yelled.

"So is Lydia, with my baby!" Luke exclaimed as he and Lydia hid behind Emma, forcing her to face her parents.

"What?" Both parents yelled louder.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke" Christina said hopefully.

"Sorry mom" Luke said as they looked down at their feet.

"Oh my god! How could you three be so stupid! You're so young! You're not old enough to even have sex!" Morgan yelled.

"We're sorry!" Emma cried.

"Well, you gotta give them up!" Morgan said plainly.

"Morgan!" Christina scolded.

"We're not giving them up, we can raise them" Luke said.

"Oh yeah right! Luke you're only fourteen! You can't be a dad!" Morgan said as he stared into his son's eyes.

"I can learn!" Luke retaliated.

"Stop fighting!" Christina shouted.

"Look, what you three did was wrong, and you know that, but now you have another life to think about, so I agree with you three and you should keep the babies, we can help" Christina said.

All three kids smiled.

"What? You expect this to go unpunished?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Trust me, they'll get their punishment when those babies come" Christina said.

"Thank you so much mom!" Luke said as he hugged her, followed by Emma.

"Emma, I presume your boyfriend Chad is the father? Where is he?" Christina said.

"H-He left me after I told him, he didn't want anything to do with the baby" Emma said as she looked at her feet.

"What?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Chad is a loser and coward!" Luke said defending his sister.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve you Emma" Lydia said as she hugged her.

The family then sat down and talked about the pregnancy. Morgan and Christina agreed to take them to the doctor in about a week to check on their pregnancy. But firs. They had to tell the rest of the family, and that was going to be difficult.

(End of Chapter 5)

**Alright so that was this chapter, sorry it was short, but it need to get something out there. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review with your ideas for the story, such as what gender the babies should be, but I think I'll handle the names, I have a few ideas, but I'll still consider the ones that you guys want :) The next chapter will be up soon :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, so you all seem to really like the story, and I'm extremely grateful, so thank you. I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review with your ideas, I'll consider all of them :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 6)

It was the next day, Tuesday, September 30th 2014, 7:30am and the kids were getting ready for school. Luke and Emma had already told the rest of the family about the pregnancy, they took it decently. After getting to school, Christina had dropped them off, they headed inside and towards their locker.

Luke saw Lydia at her locker and headed over to her, he said "Hey Lydia"

"Hey" Lydia replied as she put in her combination.

"Are you feeling okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how did your family take the news?" Lydia said.

"They're fine, at first they didn't believe me and Emma, but my parents told them we weren't lying" Luke said.

"Yeah, at least they're fine!" Lydia said cheerfully.

"I guess" Luke said.

"How's Emma?" Lydia asked as she grabbed her books and closed her locker.

"She's fine, still upset about Chad though" Luke said sadly.

"He's a jerk" Lydia said.

"Yeah, I know that, you know that, and Emma knows that" Luke said.

They both looked over at Emma opening her locker and grabbing some books. She closed her locker and saw them staring at her, they gave her a weak smile and she gave one back, and then she walked across the hall to her geometry class.

Lydia said "I gotta get to English" as she kissed Luke on the cheek and walked away.

"Okay" Luke said as he changed direction and walked towards his History class. He walked inside and took his seat and started to stare at the clock, it was 7:58, and class ended at 9:30, this was going to be a while.

- A couple of hours later -

Luke, Emma, and Lydia were all sitting at a table in lunch. Luke was sitting next to Lydia, and Emma was sitting across from them.

"So, since we're going to keep the baby, should we decide on names?" Luke asked quietly not wanting anyone to hear.

"Luke we've just got pregnant, you really want to think of names?" Emma said.

"Yeah, if we have a boy Luke Jr. and a girl whatever" Luke said.

"If we have a son we are not naming him Luke Jr." Lydia said.

"Okay fine, how about if Emma has a son she names him Luke?" Luke asked.

"Sorry Luke" Emma said as she ate her sandwich.

Then suddenly, Chad walked up from behind Emma and grabbed her arm and pulled her up to face him.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Emma said.

"Let her go!" Luke exclaimed as he stood up.

"Shut up kid!" Chad said in annoyance and pulled Emma closer to him and said "You better have gotten an abortion!"

"Get the hell away from Chad, and no I didn't get the abortion and I won't get one" Emma said sternly to him.

"Fine! Then good luck taking care of a baby you slut!" Chad exclaimed and walked away.

Emma stood there, staring at him, she looked like she was ready to attack with all her might, but she didn't, she calmly sat back down and continued to eat, as if nothing had ever happened. This confused Luke and Lydia greatly.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"I'm fine, I just feel bad for Chad, he is heading down a dark path" Emma said.

"He deserves what's coming to him" Luke said.

- A couple of hours later -

School was now over, and Luke, Lydia, and Emma went to the park. They all sat on the bench, and talked, mostly about the pregnancy.

"So mom said that she scheduled an appointment for us to see Dr. Felton on October 8th, at 5:30, is that okay?" Luke asked Lydia.

"That's fine, but I don't see the point, people usually go to the doctor if they're like ten weeks pregnant, I'm only four days pregnant, and so is Emma" Lydia said.

"Were going to the doctor because they need to check if for stuff or something along those lines" Luke said.

"My appointment is on October 10th, at 5:00" Emma said.

"So we have a little more than a week, great!" Lydia said.

"Do you think I'll have a boy or a girl?" Emma asked.

"I hope for a boy! I can have a nephew!" Luke said.

"I hope for a girl!" Lydia said.

"What do you want Emma?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy with ten fingers and ten toes!" Emma said.

"That's nice" Lydia said.

"What do you want?" Emma asked the couple.

"Boy! Luke Jr.!" Luke shouted.

"Now I'm hoping for a girl so Luke won't name it Luke Jr." Lydia said.

(End of Chapter 6)

**Alright, so that was Chapter 6, sorry it was kind of boring, but it'll get better I promise :) Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 7, I hope you like it and please leave a review with your ideas :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 7)

It was now October 8th 2014, 5:45pm, Luke and Lydia were in the doctor's office. Christina and Morgan had brought them, and they were taken in right away. In the room, Lydia was in a hospital gown, and was laying in the seat. Luke was pacing around nervously waiting for the doctor to return with the results.

"Luke can you please sit down, you're making me nervous!" Lydia asked.

"Sorry" Luke said as he took a seat next to the door, and suddenly their doctor, Dr. Collins walked into the room, and Luke already bolted back to his feet.

"Hello Mr. Ross, Miss. Sawyer" Dr. Collins said as he took a seat in his doctors chair.

"Hi Dr. Collins" Luke said.

"Well, we got the results back, and we know things" Dr. Collins said.

"Like what?" Lydia asked nervously.

"Well, we don't know the gender yet, but we do know that your baby is healthy, and will probably remain that way throughout the pregnancy, as long as nothing happens" Dr. Collins said.

"That's good, when do you think we'll find out the gender?" Luke asked.

"Well, it just depends, depends on how far the mother is with the pregnancy, depends what way the baby is facing, etc." Dr. Collins said.

"Oh" Luke replies.

"Well, that's pretty much it, we did everything we needed to do and everything seems fine so you can go home now" Dr. Collins said.

"Okay" Lydia says.

"Just wait for the nurse to escort you out, she'll be here in a couple of minutes, so you can change back into your regular clothes" Dr. Collins said as he exited the room.

"Okay thank you" Luke said as he closes the door.

"Alright Luke turn around so I can change" Lydia said as she stood up.

"Really? Do you realize I've seen you naked right? That's kinda why we're in this predicament!" Luke replied.

"Just turn around!" Lydia said.

"Fine" Luke said as he turned around and faced the wall. Behind him, Lydia pulled off the hospital gown, and grabbed her clothes and put them on.

Meanwhile, Christina, Morgan, and Emma were all sitting in the waiting room. Emma tagged along because she wanted to be just as supportive for Luke and Lydia. Suddenly, a nurse walked out with Luke and Lydia followed closely behind.

"So, what's the news?" Emma asked.

"We don't know the gender yet, but the baby is perfectly healthy!" Lydia said proudly.

"Yes, that's great news!" Christina said.

"So how come your mom couldn't come?" Morgan asked Lydia.

"She had to work, she tried to get out of it, but they wouldn't let her" Lydia replied.

"Oh, okay" Morgan answered.

"Let's go home now" Emma said.

"Sure" Christina replied as they exited the hospital, and got into the car. They drove back home and told everyone the news, they were all excited as they can be.

* * *

Now October 10th, 5:25pm, Christina, Morgan, Luke, and Lydia were all sitting in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for Emma to return. The doctor had took her in at 5:03, and she had been in their for twenty-two minutes. Everybody was getting more nervous.

"What do you think is happening?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but if it's taking this long, it can't be good" Morgan said.

"Don't say that!" Christina said.

Suddenly, Emma exited from the room, she had a smile on her face. Christina, Morgan, Luke, and Lydia all stood up as she walked towards them.

"What happened?" Christina asked.

"They told me that the baby should be healthy, and that it's due date is June 14th 2015!" Emma exclaimed as she gave her parents a hug.

"Really? You already got a due date? We didn't get one!" Lydia said.

"She means congratulations!" Luke said as he gave his sister a hug.

"I'm so happy, in nine months I'm going to be a mom, I mean I'm terrified, but happy!" Emma said.

They all then went home and told the rest of the family, they were all really excited and were already picking out names for the babies.

Zuri suggested that's Luke and Lydia's baby should be "Diamond" for a girl, and "Silver" for a boy. She also suggested that Emma's baby should be "Princess" for a girl, and "Prince" for a boy.

Luke, Lydia, and Emma all vetoed and decided that they were gonna wait till they find the perfect name. Although Luke was still hooked on Luke Jr.

* * *

It was now Monday, October 13th, Emma, Luke, and Lydia were at school. Rumors about the pregnancies had scattered across school, some believed it and some didn't. They say that Emma paid some guy to sleep with her, and she got knocked up, and that Luke and Lydia had slept together after getting wasted at the dance, and she got knocked up as well.

Of course, Emma, Luke, and Lydia dismissed the rumors as false, and that they were fake. But they did say that the pregnancy part wasn't wrong. Emma said that Chad Cassidy was the father, and that he wants no part in the pregnancy, and Lydia said that Luke was the father, and they planned to raise the baby together.

But bad things still happened, like the word "Slut" was spray-painted on both Emma's and Lydia's locker, and the words "Baby maker" was spray-painted on Luke's.

But what surprised them were the words "Coward" and "Abandoner" that were spray-painted on Chad's locker, Emma didn't really seem to mind.

After they got home, they would do their homework, read parenting books, eat, watch tv, and then go to bed. This was the usual routine for all of them, they stopped doing crazy shenanigans and became more mature. But they still needed a lot of practice.

(End of Chapter 7)

**Alright, so this is your last chance to help decide what gender their babies are, because the next chapter will tell you. There will also be surprises so prepare for that, and if you have any more ideas please leave a review down below. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I will update soon :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and gals, so here it is the biggest chapter yet! This chapter will reveal the genders of Emma's, Luke's, and Lydia's babies, thank you so much for commenting with your ideas, I hope you like the ones I picked, and without further a do, here is Chapter 8 :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 8)

It was now February 21st, 2015. Emma and Lydia were about five months pregnant. They were already showing, a lot. Lydia and Luke were at the hospital, going to an appointment. Christina, Morgan, and Ms. Sawyer were all in the waiting room.

Meanwhile, in the doctors office, Lydia was laying on the chair, and the nurse was rubbing the clear gel on her stomach. Luke was anxiously walking around, staring at the monitor.

"Mr. Ross, could you please stay still" The nurse said.

"Sorry, he is just really nervous" Lydia said as she grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to her.

Suddenly, Dr. Collins walked into their room. He said "Ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

"Yes we are Dr. Collins!" Luke said as he squeezed Lydia's hand.

"Alright, let's see" Dr. Collins said as he looked at the monitor. He smiled and turned to the young couple.

About five minutes later, Luke and Lydia walked back into the waiting room and saw their parents. Morgan, Christina, and Ms. Sawyer all stood up. Both Luke and Lydia had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Well?" Christina asked.

"The baby is doing great!" Lydia said.

"That's great, b-but what about the gender?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I don't know if we should tell you, should we tell them Lydia?" Luke teased.

"I don't know Luke, I don't think there ready" Lydia replied.

"Oh come on!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Oh now don't do that! If you act like that then so will your grandson" Luke said with a smile.

"But what if..." Morgan complained before being interrupted by Christina saying "Hold on? Did you just say grandson?"

Luke and Lydia smiled and nodded.

"You're having a boy!" Christina exclaimed as she attacked the young couple with hugs. Quickly followed by Morgan and Ms. Sawyer.

"We also found out the due date, it's June 20th 2015!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Ah that's wonderful!" Ms. Sawyer exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"Christina, Morgan, I can't believe we're going to be grandparents!" Ms. Sawyer said.

"I know Tessa!" Christina said as she hugged Ms. Sawyer.

"Wait your first name is Tessa?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but you can me Tess" Ms. Sawyer said.

"Ok, Tess" Luke said.

"Alright, let's get home and tell everybody the news!" Christina said.

"Okay!" Luke and Lydia exclaimed as they left the hospital and drove home.

* * *

When they got home, they were bombarded by the whole family wanting to know the gender.

"Is it a boy or girl? I hope it's a girl!" Zuri exclaimed.

"I hope it's a boy!" Ravi replied.

"I hope it's healthy!" Emma said not caring about the gender.

"Kids! Kids! Calm down!" Morgan yelled.

"We will tell you the gender after everybody calms down!" Christina yelled.

After like ten minutes of getting the kids to calm down, they managed to get everybody to sit down on the couch, including Jessie and Bertram, as Luke and Lydia stood in front of everybody.

"Now can you tell us what you're having?" Zuri asked impatiently.

"Yes" Luke replied.

"Alright, Luke and I are having a..." Lydia said waiting for Luke to finish the sentence.

"...Boy!" Luke shouted in excitement.

The entire family jumped up and hugged Luke and Lydia, congratulating them. After the whole celebration, the family calmed down, and decided to have a nice dinner.

Luke sat between Lydia and Emma, and across from them, Morgan, Christina, and Tess all sat. Zuri and Ravi both sat at one end, and Jessie and Bertram all sat at the other. They all ate some pizza they ordered before.

After they all finished dinner, Tess and Lydia went back home, and everyone else was doing their own thing. Luke and Emma were in the living room, Luke was looking through a baby book, trying to find the perfect name for his soon-to-be-born son. He had grown out of the Luke Jr. idea but still couldn't find the perfect name.

Emma was going to the doctor on February 28th, a week away, and she was extremely nervous, sure Luke's and Lydia's appointment went well, but that didn't mean the same for her, she felt something bad was going to happen, but everybody just said she was paranoid.

She had seen Chad a couple weeks before, but he pretended she didn't exist, this didn't faze her at all, she no longer cared about Chad, she just cared about her baby. At school, everybody was trying to be supportive of the pregnancies, but a few people disagreed completely. But they didn't mind, they knew people would act that way.

* * *

It was now February 28th, 3:34pm, Emma was in the doctor's office while Morgan and Christina were waiting in the waiting room. They had gotten here at 3:00, and she had been in the doctors office ever since.

Both parents grew worried, they had no idea why they were taking so long. After a couple of more minutes passed, Emma exited the doctors office with a nurse. She had a smile on her face. This pleased Morgan and Christina. When they saw her she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, these are happy tears!" Emma said as she wiped the tears away.

"Thank goodness, so?" Morgan said.

"So what?" Emma teased.

"What's the gender? Oh come on, please don't be like Luke and Lydia!" Morgan asked.

"I-I'm having a boy" Emma said with a smile.

"Ah that's great!" Christina exclaimed.

"...and a girl!" Emma added.

"What?" Christina asked.

"I-I'm having a boy, and a girl, I'm having twins!" Emma said.

"Oh that's amazing!" Christina exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"That's awesome honey!" Morgan exclaimed as he hugged his daughter as well.

"The due date has now changed to June 18th 2015!" Emma said as well.

"Ah we have to tell the family the news!" Christina exclaimed.

"Sure, let's go!" Emma said as they exited the hospital and drove home.

* * *

When they got home, they were attacked by the family in the same fashion as Luke and Lydia did.

They all sat on the couch as Emma stood in front of them. Luke and Lydia were both sitting in the chair on the side.

"Well, what's the gender?" Ravi asked.

"Well as you all know, Luke and Lydia are having a boy" Emma said.

"Yeah?" Zuri said.

"So am I!" Emma exclaimed.

"Ah that's wonderful!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Hold on! Hold on! There is something else!" Emma said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm also having a girl, I'm having twins!" Emma answered excitingly.

"Wow really?" Everybody shouted.

"Ugh...more kids!" Bertram groaned. Everybody stared at him.

"Uh...I mean yay!" Bertram corrected himself.

"Now I know that the girl should be named Princess and the boy should be Prince!" Zuri exclaimed proudly.

"Sorry Zuri, finding the perfect name for them is going to take a while" Emma said.

"How about Luke for the boy?" Luke asked.

"Luke!" Everybody shouted.

"What?" Luke said in defense.

(End of Chapter 8)

**Alright then, now you know, Luke and Lydia are having a son, and Emma is having twins, a boy and a girl. I hope you liked what I chose, and you can list possible names for the babies, but I will still be looking myself, so I might not pick any of your suggestions, but if I like it, I will choose it :) Anyway the next chapter will be up soon :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and gals, so here Chapter 9, this chapter will tell you the names of the babies, and thank you so much for all the reviews, I took all of them into consideration, and I chose one of the names one of you suggested, and I picked out two of my own :) One of the names I chose from was selected by Fanatic77, so thank you! **

(Beginning of Chapter 9)

It was now May 10th 2015, Emma and Lydia were about eight months pregnant, and they still haven't picked out any names.

They had a few ideas, but none that seemed to spark. So, Luke, Lydia, and Emma all sat on the couch, each with a baby book in their hands. They didn't know what their middle names would be either, and their time was running out, they only had a month left to find the prefect name.

"How about Joseph?" Lydia asked Luke.

"No, too common" Luke said.

"Alright...Richard?" Lydia said.

"No, too formal" Luke said.

"What about for you Em? Find any names?" Lydia asked Emma.

"No! You two are lucky, you only have to find one name! One! I have to find two!" Emma exclaimed.

"Okay, well, let us help" Luke said.

"How about Brian? Or Michael? Or Steven?" Lydia said.

"No, they don't seem special enough! What do you have for the girl names?" Emma asked.

"Jenna? Sarah? Olivia? Sidney?" Luke asked.

"No...how about something that matches with the other twin, like...umm...Jack and Jackie" Emma said.

"How about Jack and Jackie?" Luke said.

"I was just using them as examples" Emma said.

"How about Riley?" Luke asked.

"No..." Emma said.

"Oh, how about Rachel?" Lydia asked.

"Rachel? Hmm...Rachel Ross? That's sounds nice" Emma said.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"Okay! The girl is gonna be Rachel!" Emma said excitingly.

"Yay!" Lydia said.

"Now what about the boy?" Emma asked.

"It must start with a R...umm...Ronald? Ricky? Ryan? Reece?" Luke said.

"Wait! Reece?" Emma said liking one of the ones Luke suggested.

"I like it" Lydia said.

"Reece? Reece Ross? Reece and Rachel Ross? I love it!" Emma exclaimed.

"There ya go!" Lydia said.

"Oh finally! Now the pressure is on you not me!" Emma said as she laid back against the back of the couch.

"Lucky!" Lydia whispered.

Luke looked into the book, and looked around, he found a name that interests him. He smiled and asked "How about Dustin?"

"Dustin?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, it means brave warrior!" Luke said.

"I like it" Emma said.

"Dustin Ross-Sawyer?" Lydia said.

"What do you think?" Luke asked.

"I like it" Lydia said with a smile.

"Really?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Lydia exclaimed.

"That's the name! Dustin Ross-Sawyer!" Luke shouted.

"Now we just gotta find their middle names!" Emma said.

They all grew sad again. Luke then said "Well hopefully it's easier than their first names" as he looked through the book.

"I already know what my babies middle names will be" Emma said.

"What?"

"Rachel Lydia Ross, and Reece Luke Ross" Emma said with a smile.

"Really? Their middle names will be after us?" Lydia asked.

"Yes!" Emma said.

"Awesome!" Luke said with a smile as they all hugged.

"Alright, now let's figure out your babies middle name!" Emma said as she opened up her baby book.

"Wait I don't think we need the books" Luke said.

"Why do you have a name?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, Elliot?" Luke said with a smile.

Lydia started to tear up and said "Really? After him?"

"What? Who's Elliot? Who after?" Emma asked confused.

"My father, his name was Elliot" Lydia said as tears flow down her face.

"I think our son's middle name should be Elliot, in honor of his grandfather" Luke said with a smile.

"It's perfect!" Lydia said.

"Dustin Elliot Ross-Sawyer" Luke said liking the sound of it.

"Sounds perfect" Emma replied with a smile.

"There, we have the names!" Lydia said as she wipes away the tears from her face. She wraps her arms around her stomach and smiles, she was so happy.

"We have to go tell everybody!" Emma exclaimed.

"No wait! I think we should keep it a secret! Just till the babies are born, it will annoy them so much!" Luke said.

"I like it" Lydia said.

"Oh fine" Emma said.

(End of Chapter 9)

**Alright, now you know the names. I hope you like them and a special thanks to all who reviewed, and especially to Fanatic77, I love the name Reece! Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) The next chapter will be up soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys and gals, here is Chapter 10! I know it's been like...forever since I updated this story, I'm very sorry, but I'm back! I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :)

(Beginning of Chapter 10)

It was now Thursday, May 28th 2015, 10:12am, Luke and Lydia were in the middle of biology class, taught by Mr. Clark. Emma was in geometry, taught by Mrs. Wilson. Luke and Lydia were sitting at the same table, with a sink attached to the table.

Luke and Lydia were about to present their biology project, and were getting their papers ready.

"Alright, Luke, Lydia it's time for you both to present your project" Mr. Clark said.

"Okay" Luke and Lydia replied as they walked up to the front of the room.

"Our project is on the animal and plant cells and how they...oh no" Lydia said.

Luke turned to her and said "What do you mean oh no?"

Suddenly, they all saw water fall to the floor between Lydia's legs. Luke's eyes widened and she said "I-I think my water broke, c-can someone take me to the hospital?"

Mr. Clark called an ambulance to pick them up, and it took them to the hospital, where they met the rest of the family. Jessie had gone to pick up Emma from school so she could be here as well.

They rushed Lydia into her room, and checked how far along she was. She was only dilated two centimeters. Luke was pacing around the room staring at her. The rest of the family were in the waiting room across the hall, but either Christina, Morgan, or Tessa would check up on them about every five minutes.

"How do you feel? Is your pillow okay? Do you need me to fluff it?" Luke asked panicked.

"No Luke I'm fine! My pillow is fine, just come sit next to me and hold my hand, watching you pace around like a complete weirdo isn't helping my stress!" Lydia said.

"Okay" Luke said as he walked over to her, sat down in the chair beside her bed, and held her hand, they smiled at each other, and then looked down at the Lydia's belly bump. They were extremely nervous and scared, but also extremely happy and excited, they were about to be parents.

Luke looked up at Lydia and kissed her and then said "I love you".

Lydia smiled after hearing those words and replied "I love you too" and they both kissed again.

Suddenly, their doctor Dr. Collins, walked into the room and smiled at he young couple.

"Well, lets see how far along you are Lydia" Dr. Collins said and then puts on his gloves and checks.

"How far along am I?" Lydia asked.

"You're dilated four centimeters, so by this rate your baby should be here in a couple of hours" Dr. Collins replied.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Collins" Luke said as he left, and then suddenly, Christina walked in. She smiled at the kids and sat down next to Luke.

Luke was just about to say something when Lydia grabbed her belly and said "C-Contraction!" as she cringed in pain. Luke held her hand tightly and said "I-It's okay, it'll be over soon".

Christina watched as her son took action and helped Lydia, calming her down as the contraction stopped. She smiled and thought that he was prepared to be a father, and Lydia was prepared to be a mother.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked deeply concerned.

"Y-Yeah, it just hurt like crap!" Lydia said.

"I know right, when me and Morgan had Emma, I was in labor with her for twenty-six hours, I had like thirty contractions" Christina said.

"Hope our baby doesn't take that long" Luke said.

- About an hour later -

Luke was still holding Lydia's hand, as Lydia had just finished having another contraction. Dr. Collins had just checked how far along she was.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"Lydia is dilated ten centimeters, you're about to have your baby, so we need to take you to another room" Dr. Collins said as two nurses wheeled her off to another room, closely followed by Luke.

Christina, Morgan, Tessa, Emma, Jessie, Ravi, Zuri, and Bertram were all in the waiting room. A nurse rushed in and said "Mr. Ross and Miss. Sawyer are having their baby, follow me".

Everyone jumped up and followed her to a viewing window, located above the actual room, so they could look down on Luke and Lydia as the doctors got ready for the birth. They all were crying as they watched Lydia push and push, as Luke held her hand tightly, kissing her forehead and crying in excitement.

They watched as that beautiful baby boy entered the world, and was quickly cleaned by doctors and wrapped in a blue blanket, and handed to Lydia.

Lydia cried as she held her son, Luke stood closely next to her, leaning against her shoulder, crying as well. They had just given life to this beautiful baby. Their son had a small tuft of brown hair on his head, and had amazing ocean-blue eyes like his mother. The two parents quickly kissed and watched as their son cried and cried.

- Four Hours Later -

Lydia was sleeping in her bed, and Luke was laying down next to her, holding their son in his arms. His son was also asleep. The rest of the family came in before, but decided to let them rest and left. Lydia fell asleep quickly, she was beyond exhausted.

Luke looked at all the balloons and toys in the room. He then looked at the sign on the wall, telling all the things about his son.

It read, Name : Dustin Elliot Sawyer-Ross, Date of Birth : May 28th 2015, Time of Birth : 12:06pm, Eye Color : Blue, Hair Color : Brunette, Gender : Male, Parents : Lydia Sawyer & Luke Ross.

Luke then realized that they needed godparents, he completely forgot. So he waited until Lydia woke up, and then they could discuss who the godparents should be.

- Many Hours Later -

Luke and Lydia were released from the hospital, and went home with the rest of the family. They all sat on the couch, with Dustin in Lydia's arms and Luke right beside her.

"Okay, so we're all sitting here because Lydia and I have decided who the godparents are going to be" Luke said.

"Me! Me! Let it be me!" Zuri exclaimed.

"Sorry Zuri" Lydia said.

"Oh man!" Zuri said.

"Well, the godfather is Dustin's grandfather Morgan, and the godmother is Dustin's awesome aunt Emma!" Luke said with a smile.

Morgan and Emma smiled and said "Really?"

"Yes, you two are the baby's godparents!" Lydia said.

Emma started to cry and Morgan was on the verge of crying.

"That's so sweet" Tessa said.

"Mom, I-I actually have something to tell you" Lydia said nervously.

"Sure sweetie what is it?" Tessa asked.

"Well, since Luke and I have the baby, we have discussed m-moving in together, and I think it's a great idea" Lydia said.

"Oh, well actually Christina, Morgan and I discussed that as well, and we all agreed that you can move here, on one condition!" Tessa said.

"What's the condition?" Lydia asked.

"You two are not allowed to...make babies when you two move in together" Tessa said.

"Oh please, they'll be sleeping in the same room, in the same bed, but then again, they do have a child so I don't think you'll need to worry about that problem for a while" Emma said.

"Yeah, the baby will be waking them up in all hours of the night, I don't think they'll even have time to...make babies as Tessa put it" Christina said.

"Hello! We're right here!" Luke said.

The whole family then started laughing and smiling, and then night came. Luke and Lydia put Dustin in his crib in the nursery beside their room. They quickly hopped in bed, and kissed, but they also planned on doing something else, but then, the baby monitor went off, and they heard Dustin crying. They sighed and got out of bed and went into the nursery. The family was right about how they couldn't...make babies.

(End of Chapter 10)

Alright! I hope you liked it, and please leave a review with your ideas for the story, I know some of you wanted the baby to die during child birth, but I just didn't have the heart to do it. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I'm back in action :) The next chapter will be up soon I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals, so last chapter Luke and Lydia had their baby, Dustin. I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review with your thoughts of the story :)**

(Beginning of Chapter 11)

It was now Monday, June 1st 2015, 3:28pm. Emma, Ravi, and Zuri had just gotten home from school. Luke and Lydia hadn't been back to school, they planned on going back the last week, to take their finals. Their last day was June 12th, so they had two weeks left before the beginning of Summer.

Luke and Lydia's baby Dustin was now four days old, and he was the cutest little baby ever. He had dark, brown hair like his father, and ocean-blue eyes like his mother. No one couldn't get enough of him, they all wanted to hold him, and feed him. But Luke and Lydia only let Emma, Morgan, Christina, Tessa, and Jessie hold him, but only for a couple seconds and then he was back into his parents arms.

Emma was sitting on the couch, her due date was soon, and she was very nervous. Dustin was early, and Emma feared she didn't have much time left.

Lydia was next to Emma, talking to her about how Dustin would not go to sleep the night before. Luke was in the kitchen, holding Dustin in his arms and feeding him. Christina was in their with him, talking to him about how cute Dustin is.

Morgan was in the room with Emma and Lydia, reading a magazine while secretly listening to the girl's conversation. Suddenly Emma stood up, and said "Uh oh"

Lydia and Morgan stood up and said "What's wrong?"

They heard water hit the floor and she said "I-It's time!"

They all rushed to the hospital and they immediately took Emma to her own room. The rest of the family stayed in the waiting room. Christina and Morgan went back with Emma, while Jessie and Bertram watched the others.

Dr. Collins checked how much Emma was dilated, she was dilated three centimeters. He said by this rate, she would have the babies in no time.

Morgan and Christina were sitting by Emma in the bed, Christina was holding Emma's hand as she had another contraction.

"It's okay sweetie, just breathe" Christina said trying to calm her down.

Morgan wet a wash cloth and dabbed it against Emma's forehead, wiping off the sweat.

"Mom, I can't do this! I have to pop out two babies! Two!" Emma exclaimed.

"You can do this Emma! We will be right here!" Christina said.

Suddenly, Emma had another contraction, she clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. Dr. Collins walked back in, and checked how far along Emma was. She was still dilated three centimeters.

"Well, looks like your babies are gonna take their time" Dr. Collins said.

"What? You mean I have to go through this torture longer!" Emma exclaimed.

"Relax, it's the miracle of life" Dr. Collins said calmly.

"Oh shut it! Have you ever gave birth! No! It's like squeezing a watermelon into my mouth! There is nothing relaxing about giving birth!" Emma screamed.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you three alone for a while" Dr. Collins said and left.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Lydia was cradling Dustin in her arms, and Luke was sitting next to her.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!" Zuri said excitingly.

"Um...you're already an aunt! Hello Dustin!" Luke said.

"I meant an aunt to a girl! Emma is supposed to have a girl and boy!" Zuri said.

"Whatever" Luke said as he brought his attention back to his son.

Suddenly, Chad walked into the waiting room, and everyone was silent.

"What are you doing here?" Luke said solemnly.

"I'm here to see the birth of my children" Chad replied.

"You don't deserve to see them or Emma, now just leave!" Lydia said.

"Oh looks like you had your baby, yeah I heard in school that your water broke in the middle of class, must've been really awkward" Chad said.

"You showed no interest in Emma or the babies before, why the sudden change?" Luke asked.

"Because I realized what a jerk I was being, I wasn't even man enough to except that I was going to be a father" Chad said.

"Oh really? Then what are the babies names? Has Emma told you? No! The only reasons you know she's having twins is because the entire school knows! Face it, you never cared about Emma or the babies, now you feel guiltily! Well guess what! She doesn't need your pity or you! So I suggest you leave before I make you leave!" Luke exclaimed.

"Wow Luke, didn't know you had it in you...but I'll leave, but be warned the isn't the last time you'll see me" Chad said as he left the room, and left the hospital.

Meanwhile, in Emma's room, Christina and Morgan were helping Emma through another contraction. When it ended, Dr. Collins walked back into the room. He said "Alright, let's see how far along you are now" and checked.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"You are now dilated five centimeters, you're half way there" Dr. Collins said.

"How long do you think it will be?" Christina asked.

"Well, the babies seem to be changing their speed, so it's hard to say" Dr. Collins said.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Collins" Morgan said.

"No problem, I'll be back soon" Dr. Collins said and then left.

- Two Hours Later -

Emma had just finished having another contraction, and Dr. Collins decided to check how far along she was now. He put on his gloves, and checked.

"Well?" Emma asked.

"You are now ten centimeters dilated, you're about to be a mom, we're going to take you into another room for the delivery" Dr. Collins said as the nurses wheeled her away. Morgan and Christina stayed by her side all the way to the delivery room.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, a nurse came in and said "Miss. Ross is having her baby" and took the entire family to viewing room. They all watched as they prepped Emma for the delivery, Morgan and Christina were beside Emma holding her hand and comforting her.

(End of Chapter 11)

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :( but don't worry I will update soon :) Hope you liked it, and please leave a review with your ideas for the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and gals, so here is Chapter 12! I hope you like it and please leave a review with your thoughts of the story :) Sorry this chapter is short. **

(Beginning of Chapter 12)

Emma was laying in her bed, and in her arms were her babies. Her son Reece Luke Ross in her right arm, and her daughter Rachel Lydia Ross in her left. She gave birth to them only hours before, and she was extremely tired.

Reece and Rachel both had a tuft of blonde hair, and both had green eyes. They were so adorable and tiny. The rest of the family left her alone to rest, but occasionally someone would go check on her, much to her looked at the two boards on the wall, each having the babies information in it.

The first one read, Name : Reece Luke Ross, Date of Birth : June 1st 2015, Time of Birth : 6:58pm, Eye Color : Green, Hair Color : Blonde, Gender : Male, Parent(s) : Emma Ross.

The second one read, Name : Rachel Lydia Ross, Date of Birth : June 1st 2015, Time of Birth : 7:03pm, Eye Color : Green, Hair Color : Blonde, Gender : Female, Parent(s) : Emma Ross.

Eventually, she was released from the hospital, and sent home. She put her infant twins in their cribs, and quietly walked out of the room, having the baby monitor in her hand. She walked downstairs and met with everybody in the living room.

"Alright people, I've called you all here so I can tell you who will be the godparents of Reece and Rachel" Emma said.

Everyone nodded and Zuri prayed it would be her.

"Reece's and Rachel's godparents are mom and dad!" Emma said excitingly.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! It's such an honor!" Christina cheered.

"Awesome!" Morgan cheered.

After the family talked for a bit, they all had some food, and then went their separate ways. Emma checked on the twins, Luke and Lydia had Dustin, and the others were in their rooms, or downstairs.

Everything felt right, Emma was going to take her finals along with Luke and Lydia, and then go home to their children. Then Christina and Morgan planned for Emma, Luke, and Lydia to all he homeschooled by a tutor for the rest of high school. Thinking that was the best idea so they could be home with the kids.

Thinking they had a happy ending, but didn't realize what was in store for them. Chad was in the park, staring up at the penthouse.

He had a smirk on his face, and said "You're mine Emma, and the twins too! Just wait till I get you back, and then I'll deal with Luke, and his baby! Just you wait, you'll never see me coming, and no one will ever find you!"

He then put his hands in his pocket, and casually walked away, and then started to whistle as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

(End of Chapter 12)

**Alright, I'm sorry it was so short :( but I promise I will update soon! So what do you think of Creepy Chad? I have big plans for this story, and if you have any ideas please leave a review or pm me! I'll consider every idea :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and gals, here is Chapter 13! I hope you like it and please leave a review down below with your ideas for the story :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 13)

It was now Monday, June 15th, 2015. It had been two weeks since the birth of Emma's twins. School was now out for the Summer, and everybody was relaxing, well almost everybody. Emma was running around her twin's room, from one baby to other trying to calm there crying. Luckily, her brother Luke had heard all the commotion and come in to help. About ten minutes later, both babies were asleep, and everything was quiet.

Suddenly, they both heard Luke and Lydia's baby Dustin start crying. Luke huffed, and rushed out of the room to his child's nursery. Emma followed him, and watched him pick up little Dustin and rock him back and forth in his arms. Lydia quickly rushed into the room in a panic but calmed down realizing Luke had the baby.

Emma looked at the clock, it read 3:24pm. She sighed and whispered "I'm going to go get some lunch, want anything?"

"No thanks" Lydia replied.

"I'm good" Luke replied.

"Okay" Emma said as she left the room.

Lydia walked up behind Luke, and wrapped her arms around him and the baby. She gently put her head on his shoulder, and quickly kissed his cheek and watched him hold Dustin. She watched Dustin stop crying, and watched his eyes close as he fell asleep. After a couple of minutes of steady rocking, Luke gently placed his son in his crib. Lydia grabbed the baby monitor and they both quietly exited the room.

They both walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where they met up with Emma, who was in the middle of making a sandwich.

"Seems really quiet here when your other siblings aren't around" Lydia said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and a bowl of grapes.

"Zuri's staying at her friends house for the week, and Ravi is at that science camp" Luke said.

"But at least our parents are here, and Jessie and Bertram" Emma replied.

"Well actually Bertram and Jessie went to go buy more groceries, while dad went to go finish that movie in Ohio, and won't be back until tonight, and mom is still sick, so she's laying in bed" Luke said.

"Well at least we have each other" Lydia said as she sat down at the table, followed by Emma and Luke.

After talking for a bit, and after eating, they went back upstairs, going to attempt to rest while the babies are finally asleep. So Emma laid in her bed, and quietly fell asleep. While Luke and Lydia got in their own bed, and also went to sleep. Although that sleep only lasted for about half-an-hour when Reece and Rachel decided that they need changing.

Emma reluctantly got out of bed, and walked into the twin's nursery. She changed the babies one-by-one, and then laid back down. She just wanted at least an hour of rest, but the babies had different plans.

Later on, Luke, Lydia, and Emma were all now awake, even though they barely got any sleep. Jessie and Bertram were back, and were putting the groceries away and preparing dinner for everyone. Lydia had Dustin in her arms, holding a bottle in his mouth, while Luke was next to her holding his nephew Reece, and Emma was holding her daughter Rachel.

"So, have any of you decided what you want for dinner? Oh and Lydia is your mom coming over for dinner tonight?" Jessie asked as she walked into the living room.

"My mom said she can't because she has to work and extra shift at the restaurant" Lydia replied.

"Alright, so what do you all want?" Jessie asked.

"May we please have some spaghetti?" Emma asked.

"Sure" Jessie replied as she went back into the kitchen.

Eventually, dinner was ready, and they all ate, and then Luke and Lydia put Dustin to bed, and Emma did the same with Reece and Rachel. Afterwards, they each got ready for bed, they were beat. Emma and Luke's father Morgan would be home late, and didn't want anyone waiting up.

Luke and Lydia were laying in bed, talking, but that eventually led to kissing. But they stopped before anything happened, learning their lesson from the first time it happened. Soon enough, they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Emma was laying her bed, finishing reading a magazine. She plopped it on her bed-side table and turned off her light.

She was just about to fall asleep, when the baby-monitor went off. She sighed, and got out of bed, and walked into the hallway, and into the twin's nursery. She was startled when she saw a male figure by the cribs.

"Oh Luke you scared me" Emma said as she walked towards the figure.

The figure turned around, and smiled at Emma, it was not Luke. Emma's eyes widened and she was about to scream, but the figure struck her across the face, she fell to the ground unconscious, with a cut on her forehead.

The figure bent down, and smiled. It was Chad, and he said menacingly "You're mine" and then stood back up and looked at the two babies in the cribs. He smiled and gently caressed Reece's cheek, followed by Rachel's. He then said "And so are you" and then he started to whistle again, this time, with a more scary tone...

(End of Chapter 13)

**Okay! So did you like it? I hope you did, and please leave a review with your ideas for the story :) I will update soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and gals, so you have been patiently waiting, and I'm glad to finally give you Chapter 14 of the story! I'm sorry I left it at a cliffhanger, but hey, it got you back here didn't it? Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and please leave a review with your ideas of the story :) I've taken a lot of the ideas from the reviews, and I plan to put them to good use! To warn you, this story will end soon, but I will have an epilogue at the end to tell you what happened to each character after the story, sorry to disappoint you, but don't worry, we still have a few chapters left, and I will probably start a new story after this one is done :) **

(Beginning of Chapter 14)

It was the same night, June 15th. Luke and Lydia were laying in bed, sleeping peacefully. This was a rare occasion considering there are three babies in the penthouse, all located on the same floor.

While sleeping, Luke woke up when he heard a thud from another room, sounding as if someone had fallen. He quietly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Lydia. He creeps along to the bedroom door, and slowly opens to reveal the dimly lit hallway. He looks over to the twin's nursery, and the door was opened slightly.

Luke walked over, and peaked through, he only saw the cribs, and the mobiles above them. He pressed his hand against the door, opening it more, revealing a horrific sight. He saw his sister on the ground, with blood pouring from a cut on her head. He runs over to her, gently lifting her head and shaking her body.

First, he thought she just fell, until he heard the door behind him close shut, and heard the lock click. Luke was terrified, he slowly turned around, and saw Emma's ex-boyfriend, Chad standing there. He was blocking the door, and had a devilish smirk on his face, along with his eyes that seem to stare at you no matter where you go. Luke noticed the blood on Chad's fist, probably from where he hit Emma.

"Hi Luke, remember me?" Chad said silently.

Luke turned around, and saw Reece and Rachel still in their cribs, he immediately turned back around, only to see Chad standing a few feet closer than before. Luke stood his ground, with his sister lying unconscious at his feet.

"Chad, I swear if you aren't gone in five seconds I will kill you" Luke said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Typical Luke, standing up for his sister, trying to be the big man, but it won't work, because deep down inside, you know you're weak, you know you're pathetic, and certainly a horrible excuse for a brother and father" Chad said evilly.

Luke roared like a monster, and charged the older boy. Catching Chad off guard, he tackled him, slamming him into the door, creating a loud boom across the penthouse, certainly waking others.

Chad swung his fist, striking Luke in the jaw, and then easily kicked him in the stomach, causing him to lean over in pain, and he was brought to the floor when Chad kicked him on the side, causing him to fall into the dresser, knocking off little toys and trinkets.

Seconds later, there was banging on the door, it was Lydia. Apparently she was the only one who heard the commotion, or at least the only one that was fast enough to get there in time. The knob jiggled from the inside, in her desperate attempt to enter the room.

Chad slowly walked over to Luke, and grabbed him by his hair, lifting him up and causing Luke to yell in pain. Chad smiled, and punched in him the gut again, and then shoved him into the wall, knocking down the picture frame of the family. It hit the floor, and the glass shattered, sending shards all over the floor.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Lydia banged and beat against the door. She ran into Morgan and Christina's room, both were asleep, since Morgan had gotten back only hours before from his movie, and Christina was still sick.

She yelled "Help! Someone is attacking Luke! In the twin's nursery!"

The parents were at first confused, but within seconds they bolted into the hallway, Morgan charging at the door, easily busting through. Breaking the wooden door and the lock, but that was the least of his concern.

Chad turned around, and saw the parents and Lydia. He smiled and reached into his pocket. It seemed like slow motion as he pulled out his pocket knife. He grabbed Luke and slammed his against the wall, pushing the steel blade against his throat. The entire family stopped dead in their tracks.

"Chad! Don't!" Lydia pleaded.

"Shut up you slut!" Chad yelled.

"Hey!" Luke yelled as he tried to squirm away, only for Chad to press the blade harder into his throat, creating a thin, line of blood emerge from the skin.

"Stop it! Please!" Christina begged.

Meanwhile, Emma began to regain consciousness, blinking several times, but didn't move, trying to make Chad think she is still knocked out.

"You know your family really screwed me over! My parents found out about the pregnancy, and they kicked me out, so I had no where to live, and I ended up sleeping under the bleachers at schools! Do you know how many night I spent sleeping in the rain, constantly surrounded by bugs and the darkness. Someone could have easily done their way with me, I was an easy target! Then one day when I walked to my locker, someone spray painted on my locker!" Chad yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Our lockers were spray painted too! You're not the only one! We can help you!" Lydia begged.

"It's not the same, you're not the guy who abandoned his pregnant girlfriend, it was even worse when I found out she was having twins!" Chad yelled out.

While Chad was distracted, Luke reached behind him on the table, and grabbed the lamp on the table by Reece's crib. He wrapped his fingers around it, and quickly pulled it up, yanking it's cord from the wall as he smashed it against Chad's head, knocking the boy to the ground.

Emma rised as Chad fell next to her, she yelled and vigorously kicked him, in the stomach, in the chest, and most of all in his privates. He definitely doesn't need to worry about having any more kids soon. Chad laid on the ground, unconscious, bloody, and bruised. Emma rushed to her brother's side, seeing the shallow cut on his neck from the knife, as well as the bruises all over his body, along with his newly formed black eye.

In ten minutes flat, the penthouse was filled with police officers, and medics. They took Chad away to the hospital, and then he would be taken to jail, until his court hearing in couple of weeks. Since Chad was now seventeen by the time the twins were born, he could easily be tested as an adult, and be sent away to prison for a very long time.

All the kids were now up, as well as Jessie and Bertram. Tessa also arrived after Christina had called her. The medics were checking up on Emma and Luke, with them paying more attention to Luke.

Emma just had a cut on her forehead, and would have a killer headache in the morning, but she was going to be fine. Luke on the other hand, had a cut on his throat, several bruises, a black eye, and he has two broken ribs from when Chad beat him, as well as a sprained shoulder.

They took him to the hospital, where they laid Luke down, and put some gauze around his chest and waist, trying to stop his movement in order to help his ribs heal. They also put a sling on his right shoulder, and gave him ice for his eye.

The police were questioning everybody, even the little kids like Zuri and Ravi.

A female police officer was asking Lydia some questions, while she was holding Dustin in her arms.

"So when did you first awaken to the noise of Lucas Ross being attacked?" The officer asked.

"Well, it was about an hour ago, so..." Lydia looked over at the clock in the hallway, it read 3:43, "It was about 2:40 to 2:45"

"I see, and what did you do after you woke up?" The officer said.

"I ran over to the door, and tried to open it, b-but it was locked, and I ran to get Mr. And Mrs. Ross in their room" Lydia answered.

"Okay, thank you, that'll be all for now" The officer said and left to go talk to the other officers.

Lydia sat down next to Ravi and Zuri, Ravi was holding Rachel, while Zuri was holding Reece.

"Are you guys alright?" Lydia asked.

"Just scared, what if Chad had really hurt Emma, and took the twins, or what if he hurt Luke enough that he..." Zuri said.

"Don't worry, they're fine!" Lydia said cutting her off.

About ten minutes later, both Luke and Emma left the room, and walked over to their family. Luke had to keep the sling on for two weeks, and had to keep the gauze on for three months, in order for his ribs to heal quickly. Emma on the other hand, was fine, she just had a large band-aid on her head.

After a couple more hours of questioning, the family was able to go home, but none were able to sleep. The just hoped that this would never happen again.

(End of Chapter 14)

**Okay, so I'm sorry it took a little longer to update, and I'm sorry that the story will be ending soon, but I will definitely put in an epilogue for all the characters, and I will probably be starting a new Jessie story after his one is complete :) Oh you have that to look forward to! I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review with your ideas :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and gals, we are now on Chapter 15! I can't believe it, time really does fly by I guess. Anyway, I have some news, I have figured out that the last chapter of this story will be Chapter 17, but since they will be an epilogue after that, I guess you could count that as Chapter 18. So just to let you know, the story will be ending soon, but I plan on starting a new story after this one ends, I just don't know what I will be about yet. I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review with your thoughts of the story :) **

PS : This chapter contains the court hearing for Chad, and since I have no idea how these things work, I sort of guessed of how they would work, so if the procedure isn't accurate in the story, I'm sorry.

(Beginning of Chapter 15)

It was now Friday, July 3rd, 2015. It was exactly 10:00am. Today was the day of the court hearing for Chad Cassidy, who was on trial for breaking and entering, assault, and attempted kidnapping. The judge was Eleanor Street, an older woman with curly, gray hair and glasses.

The Ross family were all in the courtroom, along with the Cassidy family, each sitting on different sides of the room. Chad's lawyer is Shawn Huxtable, a middle-aged man, with slick black hair, that had streaks of gray. He wore an expensive suit, and had a pure black briefcase, this man meant business. Emma and Luke's lawyer is Regina Abbot, a relatively young, but wise woman, with cute dimples and sparkling blue eyes. She had dark brown hair, worn in a small bun. She wore a buttoned-up white, collared shirt with a tight, gray jacket, and a gray skirt to match as well as black, small heeled shoes. She's known for not losing a single court battle at all in her career.

Chad was dressed in a dark red, buttoned-up, collared shirt, and was wearing a gray suit jacket on top of it. Along with gray, suit pants and slick black shoes. His hair was combed, trying to look as professional as ever. Even though under his clothes he had numerous bruises and cuts from where Luke and Emma fought against him.

Emma was wearing a black, turtle-neck sweater, and a long, dark gray skirt that ends near her ankles. She was wearing light gray leggings, and black two-inch heels. Her hair was in a braided bun, and was combed back in the front, exposing the cut on her forehead from when Chad hit her.

Luke was wearing a dark blue, buttoned-up, collared shirt, with a small, black vest over top. He was also wearing, dark gray slacks, with black, work shoes. He looked boyishly dapper. He no longer had the sling on his arm, having healed considerably faster than the doctors thought. But he still has the gauze wrapped around his upper torso.

The rest of the Ross family were dressed up as well. Jessie and Bertram did not attend the court case, staying home with Dustin, Reece, and Rachel so they did not have to bring them along, especially with Chad being there.

The hearing began at promptly 10:05am, as Judge Street entered from her chambers. She looked at all the people in the room, including the jurors sitting on the side of the room, observing the case to decide if Chad was guilty or not.

All the people rised as Judge Street took her seat. Then they all sat down as well. Chad was sitting next to his lawyer at the desk nearest to the jurors, while Luke and Emma were sitting next to their lawyer at the desk further away from the jurors.

They all looked up at Judge Street, who cleared her throat, picked up and piece of paper, and read from it.

"This court hearing is about seventeen-year old Chad W. Cassidy who was charged with breaking and entering, assault, and attempted kidnapping, and the victims of his crimes, Emily A. Ross and Lucas F. Ross, and their family want him to be sent to jail for a minimum of ten years" Judge Street read out loud, "We would like to ask the Ross' lawyer Miss. Abbot to explain why the family want's Mr. Cassidy in jail for a minimum of ten years"

Regina stood up, cleared her throat, and said "Your honor, my clients Emily and Lucas Ross were attacked late at night by Mr. Cassidy after he broke into their home, attempted to kidnap his children from their mother even though he had no custody once so ever of the twins, and after the mother, Emily Ross, found him in the nursery he knocked her out cold with one punch, you can see the cut he left on her forehead. Her brother and the twin's uncle, Lucas Ross, heard the sound of someone falling, and went to investigate, and after entering the nursery, he found his sister lying on the ground unconscious, and seconds later he was attacked by Mr. Cassidy. Lucas' girlfriend and mother of their son, Lydia Sawyer, heard Lucas yelling and making noise, and ran to his aid, only for the door to be locked and she does not have access inside, so she ran to go get Emily's and Lucas's parents Christina and Morgan Ross who broke down the door, to find their daughter unconscious, and their son being attacked. Mr. Cassidy pressed a knife to Lucas' throat, and threatened to kill him if they came even closer, leaving a ligature mark on his throat, you can still see it today. After calming Mr. Cassidy down a little, Lucas used this opportunity to grab a nearby lamp, and smash it against his attacker's head, making him fall to the ground. Emily had awakened by then, and brutally kicked Mr. Cassidy in several areas of his body, which include his chest, stomach, and groin area. After that the family called the police, and took Mr. Cassidy, Emily, and Lucas to the hospital where police asked further questions. Those are some of my main points in why the Ross family want Mr. Cassidy in jail for a minimum of ten years, reasons being that he broke into their home, attempted to kidnap his infant twins, assaulted both Emily and Lucas, and nearly took Lucas' life."

"I see, well let's ask the Cassidy's lawyer Mr. Huxtable their side of the story, and then the jury can make a decision" Judge Street said.

And with that, Chad's lawyer Mr. Huxtable gave their side of the story, which claims that Emma had invited him over, and Luke was the one that attacked him, but the lie didn't work, because the jury all unanimously agreed that Chad did in fact attack Emma and Luke. They went into the chambers to decide how long his sentence will be, and since he was now seventeen, he could easily be testified as an adult.

After about an hour, the jury came back with a decision. One juror stood up, and said loudly, "We have reached a decision for how long Chad W. Cassidy will be in prison, we have also decided that he will be testified as an adult, which lengthened his sentence considerably. The other jurors and I have decided that Mr. Cassidy will be in prison for seventeen years, two for breaking and entering, five for assault, and ten for attempted kidnapping, we also added that he will be on parole when he gets out. If he doesn't anything bad in prison, his sentence will increase by five years each time. His sentence will start on Monday, July 6th, 2015. If he does things correctly without discipline, then he will be scheduled to be released on July 25th, 2032. Although that may change depending on his behavior. That is all, thank you Judge Street."

The Ross family cheered, while the Cassidy family looked dumbfounded, Chad not showing any emotion. Luke and Emma hugged, but not to tightly, with her not wanting to hurt his ribs. They finally won.

(End of Chapter 15)

**Alright, I know that's not actually how the court hearing goes in real life, but this was the best that I got. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review with your thoughts of the story :) The next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
